


i like the way your lipstick stains

by frankoceanic



Series: passion [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Snowballing, handjobs, i guess, lapslock, lipstick kink, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: minseok buys lipstick for jongin.(or the one where they fail the first time and get it right the second time.)





	i like the way your lipstick stains

jongin’s neck deep in work when a familiar face appears in front of him. the pharmacy would close soon since it wasn’t a weekday, but jongin didn’t expect minseok to be standing right there. “what the fuck?” jongin whispers. he gives an apologetic look to his manager before leaving his station and huggin minseok hello. “i thought you had a late night at the university.”

 

“i do.” minseok laughs. “boss gave me an hour lunch break.”

 

“you look nice.” jongin steps back to get a good look at him. most professor’s assistants didn’t dress the way minseok did. he was the youngest assistant of any professor on the entire campus. 

 

minseok clicks his tongue, “is this some sick fantasy of yours?”

 

“i said you look nice, not bend me over.” jongin rolls his eyes. “although–”

 

“stop that.” minseok chuckles, squeezing the hand he’s holding. “they won’t let you off early?”

 

“probably.” jongin looks over his shoulder and smiles at his manager. “i think she likes me.” 

 

“you think everyone likes you.” 

 

jongin shrugs. “are you gonna drop by later?” 

 

minseok tells him, yes, but very late. “i’ll try to stay up, if you want. we can watch a movie, or something.” jongin’s a bit stunned at the fact that he’s still holding his hand. they’d been a bit closer lately. minseok kisses him a lot more, but he’s been toeing around fucking since they went to minseok’s parents house. always manages to snake away when jongin tries to shed away his clothes. cuddling is what jongin’s been getting these days. it’s fine. 

 

“you can sleep. just wanna sleep over.” minseok grins. jongin says okay, notices that he’s holding a plastic bag with items in it. what did minseok need from a fucking pharmacy? “see you, yeah?” he pecks his cheek and walks away when jongin nods dumbly. 

 

jongin walks back to his station and nibbles on the inside of his cheek from a few seconds before his manager begins telling him how bad that is for him. 

 

he manages to stay up till eleven before he’s groggy and falls asleep on the couch. earlier when he first arrived, he tried cooking something but ended up burning the rice. the smoke alarms went off for five minutes before he was forced to open his front and back door to let the smoke out. 

 

minseok hasn’t even texted him to let him know if he was actually coming or not. jongin wakes up from his nap on the couch and stumbles a bit on his way to the bathroom. maybe minseok had got caught up with his work or his boss had made him stay later than usual. jongin figures minseok probably won’t be coming anyway, so he gets off in the shower. lazy, doesn’t really make a sound. it’s more of a gateway to sleep rather than actual pleasure. when he comes, he shuts his eyes and tries to think of how much better that would have been in minseok had actually gotten his ass to his apartment. 

 

jongin changes into something warm and crawls into bed, rolling himself into the blanket so that minseok will be cold when he gets here. if he ever does, anyway. 

 

he does, though, come back to jongin’s apartment. jongin hears his front door open and close, hears minseok slip his shoes off, tiptoe down the hall and go into his room. he sets down his keys on the dresser. jongin still wants to sleep, so he keeps his eyes shut, groaning when minseok nudges him a bit. “stop.” jongin mumbles, digging his face deeper into the pillow. 

 

“i’m cold. don’t you have another blanket?” 

 

jongin shakes his head once. he’s lulling back to sleep when he feels minseok crawl on to the bed and tug on the blanket until jongin rolls out from under it. “stop.” jongin repeats, blindly reaching for the blanket. minseok’s on his respective side but he’s crowding jongin, and not in the cuddly way. “stop it!” jongin opens his eyes and pushes a hand against minseok’s chest. minseok catches his hand when it goes to smack him in the chest, an effort to push him away. he’s too sleepy for this shit. “what do you want? stop it, i said.” jongin grumbles, sighing when minseok finally moves away from him. “come in late, wanna crowd me into my own fucking bed, strip me of my warm blanket. god.” 

 

minseok’s quiet, but it’s the sort of silence that’s followed by anger. jongin knows well enough that minseok acts a certain way when he’s angry. this is the small flickers of it beginning. jongin blinks at him through the dark and tries to shape out his facial expression. his eyes bat back at him. “are you mad at me?” 

 

“n… no.” jongin mumbles. “just… didn’t think you’d get here so late. i was tired.”

 

“we can sleep, if you want.” 

 

jongin frowns. there’s something off about him, his voice, the way he’s even laying down. “why are you acting like that?”

 

minseok shrugs, like what, he says. jongin sits up, but he still can’t see him clearly. “you’re being mean to me. are you okay?” 

 

“yeah.” minseok breathes. “i wanna kiss a little, is that okay?” 

 

“of course, minnie.” jongin tells him, but he’s still worried. when he leans down to kiss him, there’s a weird texture to his lips. it’s not unpleasant, but it’s definitely different. lip balm? jongin tried to move away, but minseok keeps him in place with a hand behind his head. they mush, not in the romantic or hot kind of way. it hurts, but jongin doesn’t even try to shy away from it. he whines, though, pinches minseok’s cheek so he’ll light up on the pressure. minseok laughs suddenly, bright and loud and vibrant. he’s clutching his stomach. jongin frowns, having had enough of minseok’s games. he gets up and flicks the lights on. blinking, he sees minseok laying on his bed, loud laugh bubbling down to a small chuckle. “what the fuck?” Jongin wipes his hand over his mouth and it comes back stained red. “lipstick? what the fuck?” 

 

“oh, are you upset?” minseok blinks tears away from all the laughing and sits up. he looks fucking ridiculous. like a cheap whore or a kid that had gotten into his mom’s makeup. 

 

jongin wipes at his mouth again. “you didn’t even pick a good color.” 

 

“i have others.” minseok shrugs. “you’re not angry, are you?”

 

“no.” jongin watches him. cheap whore, but a cute one. “watch me do some shit like that to you one of these days. i’ll suck your dick with lipstick on and see how you like it, little shit.” 

 

“you say it like it’s a bad thing.” 

 

jongin throws a glance at him and rubs the remanentes of the lipstick on his fingers. “how am i gonna get this off?” they spend a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom scrubbing at the red taint that only seems to grow darker the more they rub. minseok goes into the kitchen go grab coconut oil and warms some up in his hands. “here.” minseok tugs him and rubs a good amount over his mouth. “you looked hot with it like that. sloppy.” 

 

“you’re the sloppy one.” jongin says, but he knows that when it comes to anything intimate, jongin isn’t exactly precise and neat. “ah. don’t.” he twists away when minseok tries to clean his mouth for him. 

 

“stay still.” minseok says. he still has the smudges all over his mouth and cheeks. minseok wipes at his mouth with a damp warm napkin. “second time's a charm?” 

 

jongin doesn't reply, just waits until minseok is done cleaning him so he can return the favor. when he’s done, jongin wipes at his mouth one last time and drops the napkins in the trash. “what was that about?” 

 

“it’s just lip–”

 

“not that. you… just got so dark out of nowhere. cold.” jongin tells him. “i felt like you were gonna–”

 

“gonna what?” minseok frowns. “i didn’t make you uncomfortable, did i? i was just fucking with you. i’m sorry.” 

 

“no. it’s not like that.” jongin shakes his head, looking down at his lap. “we can talk about it later when i’m not half asleep.” 

 

“okay.” minseok doesn’t sound too sure, though. he’s extra touchy when they walk back to bed, kisses jongin’s face to the point he can’t help but laugh. jongin can feel the guilt radiating off of him. “i’m sorry.” minseok says, whispers it against his neck when he’s kissing him there. whispers it when jongin decides he wants to suck him off before they sleep. it’s odd to hear him stutter in breath and have his thighs shake and apologize for what had occurred earlier. jongin wants to tell him it’s okay, they can talk about it later, he’s not angry with him. 

 

jongin doesn’t swallow right away. he sits up and opens his mouth, showing him cause he knows he secretly likes that. “j–” minseok’s words fall short when jongin kisses him abruptly, his thumb pressing into his chin to open his mouth. minseok groans at his come spilling back into his mouth. jongin feels something hot stir inside of him at the sight of drool running down his chin. “don’t swallow it.” he breathes. minseok gives him a weird look that makes jongin laugh. and again. jongin goes in for a kiss and then tips his head back, an offering, an opening. minseok sits up on his knees and spits it right back, making sure to spit an extra time for good measure. 

 

“stop apologizing to me about it.” jongin says when the burn of shame has subsided from his cheeks. 

 

“what is with you and spit?” minseok asks. jongin rolls his eyes, says, you like it too. “yeah, but we never do it like that.” 

 

“i won’t do it anymore, if you want.” jongin tilts his head a little. minseok tsks, wipes at his mouth with his free hand and shrugs. “tired?”

 

“did you even come?”

 

“i did earlier.” 

 

minseok frowns, asks when. jongin explains that he’d gotten off in the shower before he arrived, said it had been a means to get to sleep. minseok nods his head like he understands, but he’s already half asleep. 

 

jongin waits for him to fall asleep completely before turning to his own side and lulling off. 

 

it’s a while before minseok tries the lipstick thing again, but he doesn’t mention it before poking at the subject of the event from a few nights before. 

 

they’re at minseok’s apartment this time. apartment was a very large understatement. minseok’s salary didn’t limit him to live in just any random apartment, but a fucking fancy one with marble countertops and two guest rooms. jongin has gotten a day off and instead of going out to binge drink with chanyeol and sehun, he decided a night in for a change would be good. minseok’s sweet about it, too. he cooks for them both, they watch a movie and a half because jongin falls asleep halfway through and call mark, minseok’s younger brother, to check on his parents. 

 

it’s awfully the way jongin pictures the rest of his life to be. he hopes minseok’s still in it in the long run, but he doesn’t dwell on it too much. minseok’s doing paperwork for a group of transfer students when jongin tells him he’s gonna wander around. “snoop around, you mean?” minseok grins as he gets up. 

 

“probably.” 

 

jongin knew the ins and outs of minseok’s apartment. but only a year of dating left a lot to be found, if he was being honest. minseok is a very clean person, has his socks organized by color and brand, shoes shelved by brand in his closet. jongin has panicked a little when he first visited minseok’s apartment, had thought he’d decided to date a complete clean freak, and really he had, but minseok was just meticulous about how he lived. 

 

there’s a small blue velvet box underneath a pair of shoes, forgotten as a prop for them. jongin expects to find something dirty, some toy minseok had hidden away, but they’re just pictures. his old polaroid camera is in there too, a lost memory because his work life kept him too busy to have any time to take pictures. minseok wasn’t a photographer by any means, but he enjoyed it, especially when he and jongin first got together. 

 

jongin flips through the polaroids and finds himself grinning. some are blurry which are dated the earliest from when minseok first got the camera. slowly, jongin starts appearing in some of the pictures. in the parking lot of jongin’s old apartment complex where they had first met. there’s a few of the laundromat that was across the street from the complex. slushees on the pavement from the nights jongin would spend at the mat washing clothes and minseok would stay with him. 

 

mark, too. his parents on their anniversary. mark flipping off the camera as he blows out candles on his sixteenth birthday. jongin tucks away the personal ones, setting them aside to grab the thinner pile that was stuffed in an envelope with a few rubber bands around it. jongin has an idea of which ones these are, but he feigns innocence as he passes through the first few. second month anniversary, fourth month. minseok with jongin’s parents, who liked minseok very much but couldn’t show it in a way that didn’t come off as too much. jongin frowns at some of him sleeping, unaware that minseok had ever even taken those. 

 

chanyeol appears in some, too. the valentine’s day party he threw was the first night minseok had put a hand on jongin. chanyeol had rushed them to pose so he could take a picture, but minseok didn’t even lean in or put an arm around jongin. jongin made up for it, though, draping one leg over minseok’s knee. kind of a possessive thing, but he wouldn’t admit it to minseok. the picture is nice, the kind that holds a good memory. minseok’s hair was a lot longer back then, would complain because it would get in his eyes. jongin remembers coming back to minseok’s apartment after the party and trying to find an excuse to stay. 

 

he hadn’t taken any drinks because he didn’t feel minseok was ready to see him drunk, yet. jongin paced in the bathroom for five minutes before making up a lie that his neighbors were a loud couple, if he knew what he meant. minseok nodded, said he could spend the night, shower if he wanted. 

 

minseok’s clothes were a bit small on him, but he enjoyed it anyway. trying to seduce minseok was a different story. he was very cold about that kind of stuff, never touchy feely the way jongin was. he flinched when jongin went to touch him, barely a hand on his thigh. “sorry.” jongin had quickly set his hand back on his lap. minseok didn’t reply, just became very quiet. a moment passed and then minseok said they should probably go to bed. jongin stood by the door as minseok tugged the duvet off. “i can sleep on the couch, if you’re more comfortable with that.”

 

“no. that’s fine.” minseok replies, making eye contact for the first time since they even got to his apartment. “could you come here for a minute?” jongin thought maybe he needed help with the blankets, but he just crowded jongin against the wall and waited for jongin to move, to ask, to take, to beg. he remembers it as both the rawest and weirdest sexual experience he’s ever had. 

 

“what are you doing?” jongin jumps and the pictures scatter on the floor of his closet. “you found those?” 

 

“you should start buying film again. these are all really sweet.” jongin grins up at him. “do you remember this? chanyeol’s valentine’s day party?” he holds up the picture for minseok to take. 

 

“ah, i was so thin.” 

 

jongin tsks, reaching up to snatch the picture back. “we came back here that night. remember?”

 

“i remember.” minseok nods. “crowded you against the wall and didn’t say a thing. i thought i’d scared you half to death.” 

 

“you did.” jongin says, still scanning through the pictures. “i liked it, though. first time i blew you.” 

 

“ah, don’t talk about that.” minseok sits down next to him and provides commentary for several photographers. the timeline fades to the point where it’s mostly just pictures of jongin; jongin eating, sleeping, watching tv, laughing. it’s endearing. jongin feels a bit guilty to ever think minseok didn’t like him enough just because he didn’t touch him often. “lot of you in here.” 

 

jongin hums, takes the last few from the envelope and flinches. he presses them to his chest to hide them as if they aren’t the only two around, “what the fuck? i thought you got rid of these.” 

 

“which ones?” minseok frowns, snatches them from jongin’s vice grip. they’re dirty ones, ones jongin can clearly remember. he remembers being so out of it once he’d babbled to minseok to get his camera, to take a picture. “ah, cute. you’re drooling in this one.” 

 

“there’s some of you, too.” jongin points out in order to save his embarrassment. minseok’s cheeks heat up as he stares. “you always cry when i fuck you.” 

 

“shut up.” minseok elbows his side. “only cause you’re so sweet the whole time.”

 

“and you’re not?” 

 

“not always.” minseok sets the pictures facedown on the floor. “i’m mean to you sometimes.”

 

“well, yeah, but i know you don’t mean it.” jongin shrugs. “you do know that i don’t take any of that stuff to heart, right? not even when you call me messy or needy. occasionally you let slut drop, but it’s rare.” 

 

“i don’t know. i just don’t want you to think i actually feel that way.” minseok looks a bit apologetic. “it’s sex. a lot of shit is said during those moments. you’d tell me if i cross a line, right? i don’t want you to let me mistreat you just because you think it’s what i want.” 

 

jongin grabs his arm, shaking him a little, “what’s bothering you, huh? what is it with you and this mistreatment talk? you never mistreat me.” 

 

“i grab you sometimes, though. like rough.” minseok explains, demonstrates by grabbing his wrist but then letting it go. “you’d tell me, right?”

 

“yes, i’d tell you.” jongin feels a little badly about all this. “we don’t do crazy shit, do we, minnie? it’s… not like over the top for you?”

 

“no.” minseok shakes his head. “why are we referring to this as if we have a sex dungeon?”

 

“we don’t, but it’s good to know boundaries.” jongin lets go of his arm. he scrunches up his nose before asking, “the spit thing?”

 

“you know i like it, stop asking me about it.” minseok rolls his eyes. 

 

“then? outside of that and the occasional and rare grabbing or pulling, what’s worrying you?” 

 

minseok huffs, his thumb running over one of the first pictures that he had ever taken of jongin. jongin has a bright smile across his face and he’s holding a slice of pizza next to his side to show the abnormal size of it. “the other night when you said you thought i was going to do something. that i looked angry or mad?”

 

“oh.” jongin lets the sound hang in the air for some time. he knew minseok well enough to know that he’d never hurt him, not unless jongin asked him to. even then, minseok was a softy deep down. “just intimidating? i felt small from the way you were looking at me. thought you were gonna pounce or twist my arm.” 

 

“i’d never do that.” minseok whispers. jongin can practically feel the guilt radiating from his body. “i’m sorry. i didn’t even realize i was looking at you like that.” 

 

jongin nods, squeezing his upper arm as reassurance, “it’s fine. not angry with you or anything.” 

 

“i still have some work to finish. you wanna stay in here?”

 

“i was gonna look through all the old ones you had.” 

 

minseok hums, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to jongin’s palm, saying, i’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. jongin sorts the pictures by date when minseok finally leaves. very few have messages written on them, but the ones that do are mostly of mark or his parents. jongin puts the pictures away and shifts up to his feet, wincing when his elbow knocks against the wall. he drops himself onto minseok’s bed and closes his eyes, reaching out blindly for one of his pillows. minseok usually hated being in bed unless they were sleeping. he liked his bed kept neat and nice until it was an appropriate time to use it. jongin, as loving as ever, didn’t give that much of a shit. 

 

it’s a lot darker outside when he wakes from his nap. minseok’s not next to him, so he stumbles out of the room and finds him at the kitchen table with his laptop out, papers still scattered all around him. “did you sleep?”

 

jongin nods, “your beds a mess.” 

 

minseok huffs, shakes his head. jongin pushes at the leg of minseok’s chair a little bit with his leg until minseok gets the idea and scoots out to let jongin sit on his thigh. there’s several confusing things pulled up on minseok’s laptop. transcripts from a student’s old high school and previous college units he’d acquired. “can’t you do this some other time?” 

 

“i don’t like putting my work off.” minseok replies, robotic as he reaches his arm around jongin to type something. “especially if you’re around. you’re good at distracting me.”

 

“i just wanna sleep.” jongin whines. “it’s already late, anyway. when does your boss want this done?”

 

“tomorrow night.” 

 

jongin huffs, “okay, nevermind. you should finish.” 

 

minseok makes a sound that could mean, i told you so, but jongin doesn’t bother asking. “don’t come to bed too late, yeah?”

 

“promise.” 

 

jongin kisses his cheek and waits a few seconds before getting up to go back to bed. he finds himself fast asleep before he manages to hit the pillow. 

 

minseok does come to bed late, though. jongin reckons it could be around three or four am when he feels a shift next to him. he feels cold which means he probably showered before laying down. jongin reaches out, his hand gripping minseok’s wrist. he’s falling back to sleep when he feels minseok press closer to him, kiss his eyelids and cheeks. “sleepy.” jongin mumbles, but pulls him closer nonetheless. it’s not inherently hot and heavy. minseok’s rarely this affectionate. must be the exhaustion. jongin shifts and curls up against his chest. 

 

“hey.” minseok whispers, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. jongin hums. “wanna fuck around a little bit?”

 

he can’t help but snort. wording and all, but jongin opens his eyes and glances up at him, “does fucking around late at night get you off, or something?”

 

“no. just like how it feels.” minseok soothes his hair back. “slow and tired. desperate, but it’s always like that with you.” 

 

“thanks.” jongin rubs at his eyes. “my face is all puffy.”

 

minseok pinches jongin’s cheek and laughs when he twists away, “you look like a baby.” 

 

“your baby.” jongin smiles. minseok nods, says, yes. “what do you wanna do?”

 

“i don’t know.” minseok shrugs. “wanna be close.” 

 

“over the clothes stuff?” jongin recalls the late afternoon in minseok’s parents house. when they’d fooled around and minseok had mentioned something about doing it like teenagers. very often jongin remembers it and feels his face heat up. “lipstick?” he raises his eyebrows. 

 

minseok laughs, twisting to the side to hide his laughter into jongin’s neck. “we looked like clowns that night.” 

 

“we can try again, if you want.” jongin suggests, sluggish when he speaks. 

 

“okay. let me put it on you, then.” minseok untangles himself from jongin’s arms and goes rummaging through his bathroom. jongin has his eyes closed when minseok comes back. there’s a flicker of a light and then minseok’s holding his chin. jongin can’t help but giggle the whole time. “you’re gonna smudge it!”

 

“no, you’re gonna smudge it.” jongin smirks. 

 

“don’t be cheeky.” minseok whispers and uses his pinky to clean up around his mouth. jongin rubs his lips together and puckers them. “you look cute.” 

 

“not sexy?”

 

“it looks sexy on me, but on you–”

 

jongin tsks, shoving at his leg. “take a picture.”

 

minseok reaches for his phone and smiles, “before and after?”

 

“maybe.” jongin shrugs. minseok takes a few before putting his phone away. “well? come here, then. kiss your boyfriend with lipstick on.” 

 

minseok’s not usually good at taking orders, but it’s difficult to do when jongin looks like that. he’s a lot more careful about it this time. he doesn’t mush their faces together in order to make a mess. jongin flinches when he feels minseok’s hand resting on his abdomen. “already?”

 

“want you to come first.” minseok says like he’s reading a grocery list. “fuck, you look sloppy.” it sounds like fuck, you look hot. jongin squirms a bit when minseok finally gets a hand on him. it wonders down too far to the point where jongin’s clutching on to minseok’s shoulders like a girl. 

 

“no. stop.” jongin whines. minseok does and apologizes, turns to reach for the lube under the bed while jongin plants sloppy, deep purple shaped kisses on his neck. “do i look pretty?” 

 

minseok nods, getting his hand wet enough to touch jongin again, the slide easier now. “pretty. pretty baby.” 

 

jongin bites and kisses and makes sure to stain as much of minseok’s skin as he can with the lipstick. “faster.” jongin whispers, biting at minseok’s jaw. a few more seconds and- there. jongin licks his lips and relishes in the odd, wax feel of the rubbed lipstick. minseok cleans him up, even changes his underwear and puts new shorts on him. 

 

“i want you to suck me off.” minseok says, but reaches for his phone first. “hold on, though.” jongin blinks sleepily and groans at the camera. “fine. i won’t.” 

 

“no. take it. hurry.” 

 

minseok makes sure to apply a fresh layer of lipstick on jongin before he makes him gag on his cock for a good twenty minutes. after, jongin points out the ring of purple around minseok’s cock, which ensues laughter on both of them. 

  
  
  



End file.
